Treacherous tribulations
by Bulletproof Country Bumpkin
Summary: The memory scarred her for life. The only person who could reach out to her was So Yi Jeong, The world renowned potter and Casanova from South Korea. Could she possibly live under the Witness Protection Program and renew her life again? a new look, name and life - under the protection of the infamous F4 and the FBI. What would be the upcoming tribulations in her life? *AU*
1. Retrospect

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED:  
This story is not meant to violate the rights held by KBS, Boys over Flowers, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended.**

**Copyright Disclaimer under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Retrospect**_

_*****__**Flashback***_

_Running was all she could do. She felt undermined from the excruciating pain on her left arm and on the side of her stomach._

'_I can't take this anymore,' she whispered to herself, panting hard, trying to catch a breath._

_She couldn't help the poor guy who was beaten up to a pulp; his scream was piercing her ears. Just as she had found where it was coming from, the scream slowly faded. The men caught the sight of her staring at the scene, at the dark side of the alley. Her heart was racing; she lost her breath, and slowly started backing up before running on the sidewalk. Their stares were agonizingly intimidating._

_A low but loud voice came up behind her as she was running._

"_Shoot her!" _

_The men did it; they shot her. The bullet went through her side, at her back. She screamed, holding her side. She felt her feet skid for a moment, and her knees weaken, but she took control of her body as much as she could. The adrenaline was pushing her, and so she ran. They were way behind her since she pushed one of the tin cans of garbage behind her, creating a small ruckus in the middle of the silent night. They were not as fast as she thought. She found a road intersection. On her right was a park, and within her reach was a part of it full of trees. No light could be seen save for the moonlight. It took all her might to turn in a different direction hoping that they wouldn't see or hear her soft footsteps to the trees, she quietly hurried into the small forest, the moon had cascaded a soft glow beyond her. _

_Dropping down on her knees beside a large old tree, she managed to find a sharp object against it, a large shard of glass, she held onto it as much as she can, thinking that it would actually save her life, that maybe, just maybe, she would have a chance to live._

_Much to her dismay, the crackle of leaves could be heard just a few meters away from her, she heard the man, and he was near her. Tears ran down her terrified face as she heard someone whisper meters away from her…_

"_Don't hide my darling; I know you're here"_

_The terrified girl kept still, the fear rushing through her veins, making her shudder. She silently prayed to God if it was possible that the man could give her a chance to have a quick death._

"_If you ever dare to tell the cops about this…" He went on and on, slowly creeping up to her. She closed her eyes, hoping that he wasn't going to go any near her._

_Until she ran again, aiming to get to the curb, but a sudden jerk pulled her back to the hideous place she had been to seconds ago, she heard a sudden snap. She felt one of her arms go numb. She was mindless of which one. Slammed on the ground, her body hit various rocks below her, she whimpered in pain. Oblivious of the warm red liquid trickling down from her stomach, and the other flow of warm liquid from her hands as she held on her weapon for dear life. _

_She could feel an acicular object on her neck, she instantly knew what it was and it was almost piercing her skin. A warm breath hit her right ear, and slowly whispered…_

"_I will find you, your family and friends"_

"_And maybe, save you as a dessert for myself" She instantly quivered at his touch, silent tears running down her moonlit face. The man laughed coldly into the night, caressing the side of her soft yellow coat which was drenched in blood._

_She thought of a way to get out, she actually used her mind for a moment—it was inexplicable. Never would she let anyone touch her family or friends. With all her courage she suddenly held up the shard of glass, jabbed it to the side of his head. He screamed in pain and instantaneously removed his hands from her. _

_The innocent girl blindly ran to the street, getting far from her previous destination, she was practically dragging her feet across the ground._

_ She was somewhere in an unrecognizable neighborhood far from the man who threatened her. Her body collapsed on the curb, clutching her stomach, finally aware of the blood flow. She screamed:_

"_Do wa ju se yo!" (Help!)_

_ She said it again, this time whispering. Her eyelids were drooping. Her body could not withstand the pain. A light flashed before her eyes, and slowly she allowed herself to drown in the light._

* * *

There was a sudden ruffle on the pristine white sheets on the bed. The four heads surrounding me popped up simultaneously as I did. Her bloodshot eyes opened with such alarm, she looked everywhere around the room, as I watched her with such intent noticing she did not recognize us. I gasped, wanting to scream out her name. The commoner slowly walked to her friend's bed, but jolted when the monitor was beeping in a sudden allegro.

She screamed _"Do wa ju se yo! Do wa ju se yo!"_ kicking and removing the line on her nose, to my fear, she grabbed her left hand and started removing the needle that was injected to her. We ran to her in panic, and held her down. The light haired doctor from the group quickly ran outside shouting for any nurse or doctor that might hear his plead. Desperate enough, the Don Juan repeatedly pushed down on the emergency call button beside her bed. The commoner and the heir of Shinwa coaxed her; the words came, but did not reach her mind for she was still screaming in agony. I couldn't talk nor could I breathe. The sound of her voice broke my heart since I knew that I couldn't do anything to save her. I heard a faint cry, realizing it was mine. I held on to her hand, slowly kneeling down to her bed's level, leaning my head on her shoulder.

The doctors and nurses came rushing in taking control of her, the others were pushed out of the way. They begged me to step away.

"I'm sorry Mr. So, but you'd have to move from her bed"

I did not budge, not one move. I was to stay by her side through all of this mess. I promised myself that I would be here for her

"Yi Jeong." The F4's doctor reprimanded but his voice cracked upon seeing the sight of her kicking and screaming.

Feeling a cold trembling hand on my shoulder I stiffened, dusting it off. The doctor and nurses had no choice but to continue their procedure beside me. They instantly held her down again; one doctor held out a syringe and immediately injected her.

I pushed my head off her shoulder just in time to see her eyes boring into mine desperately calling out for help. Slowly her eyelids drooped down, her mouth opened as she was about to whisper something but stopped as the serum pulled her into unconsciousness to a place where her dreams would repeat and the terror would mask her happiness. I couldn't save her there, even though my mind told me it was for her best. The hold of her small hand softened as she released her clutch off my hand.

Her voice repeated in my head, she screamed for help but when her eyes met mine she pleaded for _my_ help.

"_I'm so sorry, Ga Eul-ah"_

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_I've written this a few weeks ago and was contemplating if I should put it up or not because I was afraid that it was too cliché or something. I finally found the courage to put this up! haha. A great big thank you to my sister Anne Salas who beta-ed the story, it was a great big help. At least now we have something to agree on.. Yey Fanfiction sisters! lol. Also a thank you to sanityeclipse (aka Kev) who lifted my spirits up on twitter when I tweeted that I was writing this._

_He told me something great will happen soon, YEYYY! *hoping it's the SL site* _

_anyways, please feel free to leave a review (jebaaaall? *puppy dog eyes*)  
or tweet me LALEIpop on twitter for any comments and suggestions about the story, or if your just bored and would want to talk to another SoEul fan then go ahead, I'd be happy to talk with some readers :) _

_This author's note is getting way to long. :) See you on the next chapter_


	2. Insensate

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED:  
This story is not meant to violate the rights held by KBS, Boys over Flowers, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended.**

**Copyright Disclaimer under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Insensate**

Another hour into the night and the sound of the small hand of the clock ticking made them increasingly anxious as they were waiting. The white corridor seeming endless while they were sitting on the dark blue waiting chairs by Ga Eul's door. The minutes felt like hours, long and dreary. They fidgeted with their hands and tugged at their hairs, counted the small lines across the floor, and rumpled their nose from the flagrant smell of mixtures of alcohol, dextrose and medicine.

Unfortunately for them, they were asked to go out of the room since the doctor was going to break the news of her condition to a family member. To the F4 members, they thought of it as just absurd and unfair,since they were the closest people that the patient's got. And, so they lied through their gutted teeth just to know her condition but in the doctor's terms, they were not in any way could or would have been blood related. How oblivious were they?! to the fact that everyone in South Korea had memorized their faces from the news, magazines and talks in the Business, Arts, Political, Architectural and not to mention Mafia Industries? If they had a sister named Chu Ga Eul, any man would let the boys step on their pride to get their hands on her if she was known as the daughter of a wealthy family, but in terms of reality... They weren't exactly close, but in this case. They had to know her condition directly from the doctor, but no matter what bribe they use against the doctor, he did not change his mind just to break the rules of his so called '_beloved'_ hospital.

Thankful enough that none of the F4 members had to personally call Ga Eul's parents, in case they would wonder what were aristocrats doing with their daughter of the lower class. They had Jan Di to call Mr and Mrs Chu. She was undoubtedly close to Ga Eul's parents since they were the best of friends ever since their kindergarten days, but one thing about Jan Di was that she was to vulnerable whenever her friends were hurt or in Ga Eul's case, she was her sister in life. Jan Di's courage was never enough when it came to her friends' health, she couldn't fight back her sobs; it all seemed hopeless to her with this kind of life.

In moments, they heard shoes tapping against the floor in a fast pace, the sound of breathlessness impending to their destination. With the other F4 members looking into the distance with a million thoughts running through their mind, Jan Di looked up to see who it was. She met two pairs of solicitous eyes, searching for an answer in her own. Jan Di, being the strong girl she was known as; Forcefully pulled herself up, with weak legs and a weak soul. She managed to tightly embrace her _samchon_ and _imo, _whose clothes and hair were damp from the drizzle outside. Small shuffles in the seats were heard as the F4 members stood up. Jan Di instinctively introduced Ga Eul's parents to the four aristocrats behind her.

_"Annyeonghaseyo, _Chu Min Ho-_samchon _and Choi Un Eh-_imo_, they are—" Jan Di was cut off before she could say any of their names.

"Where's my pumpkin? Is she okay? Where is she? _We_ need to see her now" Ga Eul's dad; Chu Min Ho instantly demanded. His voice slightly cracked but he stood with such clout.

The sound of the door swinging softly open answered his question, there stood the doctor Ji Hoo and Jan Di was talking to before Ga Eul's rampant rage. Holding a chart in his hands, he had a monotonous face on.

"_Tsogiyo_, I assume that you are Chu Ga Eul-_shi_'s parents?"

The two instantly nodded.

"I have here the current report on her condition, and It has come to my knowledge that these five aren't family members or Ga Eul-_shi_'s siblings. So may I please take a small amount of your time to give you some information about her condition?"

The doctor motioned them to come into the room. There and then, drained was all the energy in Un Eh's face as she peered through the door of her daughter's private room. So was the once, strong willed father whose heart sank to his feet just to see his daughter in such a condition. They slowly went into the room, straggling in the doctor slowly closing behind the door without any further acknowledgements of the five people whose heart broke to see Ga Eul's parents in such pain.

Scrambling for thoughts of any topic that may come up to mind, Yi Jeong was frustrated, not knowing what to do once the doctor and her parents come out with the news that they were waiting for. Any sign of hope would have been a good thing to happen now, but at the moment, all he could do was to keep himself from breaking apart in front of her parents once they come out, having them deem him as a weak man with a sensitive heart which was not strong enough to fill Ga Eul's own. Yi Jeong knew that parents like hers, wanted a man who could stay strong for their only daughter. Who in Yi Jeong's mind they have respectfully raised as the true epitome of simple beauty.

But, exactly who was he to have and to her? He was an _absolute_ _coward! _He was not even strong enough to introduce himself to her parents and calmly tell them that 'Your daughter will be in the best hands...' and explain to them the situation, but no, he had to stand there, frozen by time and stuck on his place. Not even if he was raised with such etiquette, he felt as if he had shouldered the responsibility of keeping her safe, for he had to let her promise for her to wait on him, and as he shall too. Even if her parents did not know, he knew that it was partly his fault for not even having the mind to let some bodyguards around her.

Smacking his own head in frustration, he thought, _If she did have bodyguards, she would be safe! not in this white jail! _He thought yet again, a contrasting idea to what he had in mind _but if she did have bodyguards, she would feel like she had no privacy or whatsoever, she'd feel as if she had a collar around her neck and I was the one holding her. Doesn't that seem possessive of me? _To bothered in his own thoughts, Yi Jeong absentmindedly started whispering to himself, confused on what to do, on what choices he would make. Everything was just a mess.

A sudden beeping sound had got him out of his reverie. It seems like Ji Hoo has been called back to duty in the hospital.

"I'll keep tabs on you guys if any of the other nurses give me some information, for now... Just.."

He trailed off, unsure of what to say to the groggy looking friends before him.

"Just take a rest, everything will probably be fine in the morning..." The light haired doctor had a monotonous tone in his voice, obvious that he was tired of all of _this _and the upcoming patients who were about to have relatives just like these and start weeping into the night, crying endlessly and he had to tell them that it would be alright and he was so sorry to bring the news. Gosh, what a painful job.

Woo Bin did not notice the man that much as he walked off and went to his duties. Whatever that Woo Bin was thinking about, it seemed mind boggling to the others with a look of consternation on his face. The questions he had in mind weren't of what you would call normal, but what could he do? He was _the __mafia prince_. Curiosity _always_ got the best of him, but this time it seemed suspicious the connections of the evidence he had in mind weren't enough to solve this case.

Woo Bin seemed to be thinking, but the amount of work he had to do popped up to mind. He stood up, but hesitated as he thought that Yi Jeong would need a close friend, but he had Jan Di and Jun Pyo which meant that he could deal with his implications, in a few moments.

"I'll go ahead also, I've got work to do. I promise I'll come back tomorrow." with that, he ran off leaving the two other people looming in curiosity of what Woo Bin would be doing.

"What is he up to?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Beats me..." Jan Di replied with a soft voice.

Jan Di glanced at the man before her who seemed oddly quiet. It wasn't exactly odd, but it was too quiet for for her liking.

Oh, how she pitied Yi Jeong. The fresh tears had just dropped as he stared off into space. The poor young man is probably mentally beating himself up for Ga Eul's health. _Wait_, how could she pity him? He was the one who was supposed to keep her safe from all this— this... misfortune! Of course, Jan Di knew better now. She was not to throw a rant at him, with this situation going on? maybe she could, but she won't. Who knows? maybe Jan Di could be nice after all. She knew it wasn't his fault, _really wasn't_. It was probably faith that put her in a situation like this, but how could faith be so cruel to ruin the innocent and kind? what has she done to others that had her like this? surely there was nothing. _Nothing! _would have Ga Eul to get this much karma._  
_

* * *

A '_click!'_ was heard by the door as it was closed by the doctor and locked behind them. Speechless to the sight before them, Ga Eul's mom ran to her daughter's side and held her hand as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. Her father, stood behind her, motionless to what had seemed to happen.

It was all just a blur, the moment Jan Di calls them in such a panicked and frightened state. They surged through the small crowd of people by the reception the moment they came and instantly demanded for Ga Eul's room number, displeased by the manner of the receptionist taking so much time and not even bothering to stop chewing her gum disrespectfully in front of so many patients, and when the lady asked them what their relation was with Chu Ga Eul in such a discourteous manner, Min Ho was irate. You could almost see the fumes coming out of his ears, he reprimanded the lady and **demanded** for their daughter. Instantly they were given the number, not even bothering to look at their private pass to one of the so-called _hospital suites_ that they could surely not afford.

And here they were, on their knees to see their little girl, broken. Before they could ask anything the doctor was slowly dropping the bomb.

"She was found near Maehwa Park, near the road. Once she was here, we found a bullet in her stomach, nearly rupturing her intestines and spine." slowly checking his charts and making sure that it was slow enough for them to take in all of the information.

"We are afraid she might have Peritonitis, when she came in we rushed her o the surgery room, having the forms signed by the five of them outside which were contacted by the police department."

"Peritonitis, is an inflammation of the peritoneum, the thin tissue that lines the inner wall of the abdomen and covers most of the abdominal organs. Peritonitis may be localized or generalised, and may result from infection occurs in abdominal trauma or from a non-infectious process. It seems as if the bullet ruptured not the organs but her peritoneum, unfortunately, was. The infection is getting worse at the moment, and we have given her the best medications to have flowing in her stomach to stop it. If you may please sign this form to allow us to keep her observation for a few or maybe long weeks to make sure she would be safe."

It _was_ too much. Un Eh couldn't take it, she clasped Ga Eul's hand and let go as she ran off and open the door with such might, startling the people outside. Running somewhere, out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry to tell you but she may have a coma depending if she would be able to wake up tomorrow, but if she does, we'd have to put her back to bed in order for her stomach to heal properly to cause no pain."

Min Ho apologized and signed the sheets, thinking of what to do next. What would happen next? The bomb has dropped, and thankful he was for he dropped it slowly unlike other doctors who did not seem to mind to tell them the problem with such ease not to even think if it was too much.

He looked at his daughter, searching her face for a reason to let her wake up. Take her out of this lonely and gloom place, to bring her to the parks she's always wanted, the pretty flowers the Cherry Blossom trees swaying back and forth with such grace and soft motion.

Reality seems to get blind his dreams for his own child. What was he to do now?

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

_**imo**  
_

_- Aunt ____(to be put at the end of the name)_

**_samchon_**

_- Uncle __(to be put at the end of the name)_

_**tsogiyo**  
(may be romanized as Chogiyo)_

_- 'Excuse me?' you only say it when you are calling someone or a group of people (**not** like 'excuse me, coming through')_

_**shi**  
_

_- Ms. / Mr. ____(to be put at the end of the name)_

_I'll be replying to the guest reviews :) (I sent a PM to the people who had accounts)_

**To the guests...**

**'fany': Thank you! and yes, I will ;) **

**'charm' and 'Chu Ga Eun': here it is darlings :) **

**'Queenie': hmm.. your pen name seems familiar, I think I've seen it in SoEul Scribbler :) aww, I know, Ga Eul gets hurt :( but I needed to add a bit of drama so Yi Jeong would come to his senses, and yes his heart is aching (so soo bad) for Ga Eel, haha. :) **

**'siena06': Thank you for the compliment :") You will find out in a few chapters ;) hihihi.**

_Okay, I decided to put the Author's note down here since I'm quite sure you wouldn't want me to babble when were about to read the second chapter from waiting a few days ago. I had a lot of projects that suddenly popped up and I'm sorry :( I also had a writer's block since the first chapter seemed so "panicky" and "dark" I couldn't find a way to shed a bit of light to the second chapter. It was hard :/ trust me. I was supposed to post the chapter last (December 5, 2012) but I wanted to make sure it was well written. **Please don't kill me, have mercy**_

_Oh well, I hoped that this writer's block of mine didn't keep the story boring or suck-ishh... Oh! and I hope you guys have fun while December is starting! (ugh. drowning in homework is no fun) oooh 2012 is comingg:O lol. just kidding._


End file.
